Kehancuranku
by Kyuminyeeunhae 968
Summary: kadang saat kita hancur kita baru sadar... Namja aegyo itu menatap namja dihadapannya, bentuk bulan sabit tercetak dibibir berbentuk M itu. "Apa kau sadar apa yang kita lakukan ini jelas SALAH?" KYUMIN, YAOI, M-PREG... END
1. Chapter 1

_Pernah membaca kutiapan bahwa, "Kehancuranmu adalah awal kesadaranmu" apa kalian pernah membacanya? Kalau belum, ini adalah kutipan dari sebuah novel yang berjudul "SUPERNOVA". Mungkin benar dengan apa yang tertera pada kutipan itu. Hanya dengan kehancuranlah kita bisa sadar akan sesuatu yang salah..._

.

.

**Kehancuranku**

**.**

**M**

**.**

**Kyumin Fanfic**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu kutipan di novel Supernova.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ANDA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

Suara desahan kenikmatan masih terdengar hingga sekarang. Padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Dua _namja_ itu tidak peduli kalau ada yang terganggu dengan suara desahan keduanya. Dua _namja_ itu masih "bertarung" dan bau khas percintan pun tercium jelas.

"Ahhh.. ssshh.. ahh.." desah sang _namja_ yang sedang ditunggangi dengan mata terpejam. Tangan putihnya di gunakan sebagai tumpuan menahan berat badan dirinya.

"Aahh.. tahan.. Sungmin-_ah_..." ucap _namja_ yang berada di atas. _Namja_ tersebut masih menggenjot _hole_ sang "uke", tangannya ia letakan di bahu _namja_ yang ia panggil "Sungmin" sedangkan matanya itu terpejam menikmati sensasi nikmat saat _junior_nya serasa diurut.

"Aahh... sshh.. ohh... Kyuhh.. fas-terr... ahhh... le..bih.. ce-pat..."

_Namja_ yang di panggil "Kyuhh" itu menambah tempo. "Ahhh.. Ming... sshhhh.. a-akuuh... ingin keluar..."

"Aahhh... sshh.. ohhh.."

Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan _junior_nya yang melakukan _in-out_ tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mancapai puncak.

"AKH!" pekik mereka bersamaan. _ Cum _yang dikeluarkan Sungmin menambah basah seprai di bawahnya. Sedangkan _sperma _Kyuhyun memenuhi _ hole _Sungmin hingga tidak dipungkiri sekarang _hole_ Sungmin sudah penuh dengan cairan berwarna putih itu.

Suara deru nafas saling memburu dari kedua _namja_ itu terdengar. Peluh membasahi keduanya, tanda merah nampak sangat kontras terlihat digelapnya ruangan ini. Sang "uke" nampak masih tertindih di bawah.

"Kau berat!" keluhnya.

_Namja_ yang berada di atasnya itu menyeringai, dia pindah kesamping sang "Uke". _Namja_ jangkung itu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh "polos" mereka, mengecup kedua kelopak mata _namja_ di hadapannya itu lalu berkata. "Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah."

Dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah terlelap, tenggelam dalam mimipi indah dalam balutan selimut yang menutup tubuh "polos" mereka.

.

.

Sang Matahari mulai menyinari bumi, menghangatkan seluruh umat di bumi ini. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Mata itu menyipit, membiasakan bias sinar matahari yang masuk memalui celah gorden. Mata itu melirik ke meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang.

_Namja_ berwajah aegyo itu bergumam, "Jam 8. Sial! Aku kesiangan."

_Namja_ aegyo itu hendak berdiri, tapi ia urang lakukan karena sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya erat. _Namja aegyo_ itu menatap _namja_ dihadapannya, bentuk bulan sabit tercetak dibibir berbentuk M itu. "Apa kau sadar apa yang kita lakukan ini jelas SALAH?"

"Eung..." lengkuhan itu terdengar. Selang beberapa detik mata itu terbuka dan dalam hitungan detik pula bibir _namja_ ikut melengkung naik. "Kau sudah bangun, Sungminn_ie_..." suara parau itu terdengar.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hari ini aku ingin pulang. Kau tau, aku sudah seminggu berada di sini dan terus saja menemanimu. Izinkan aku pulang, ya.." pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

Kyuhyun, nama _namja_ di hadapan Sungmin itu nampak diam.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memelas itu.

Setelah terdengar helaan nafas dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun menjawab, "Boleh, asalkan aku ikut mengantarmu."

Wajah sumringah –walau sesaat- itu kembali muram. "_Appa_ menyuruhku sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani."

Kyuhyun berpikir lagi. "Aku hanya akan mengantarkanmu sampai gerbang rumahmu. Kalau kau tidak mau maka kau tidak boleh pergi!" telak, Kyuhyun mengatakan keputusan itu.

Sungmin tertunduk dalam, "Aku mohon, izinkan aku pulang sendiri.." pinta Sungmin dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengantarku sampai depan gerbang." Sungmin berucap dengan nada sedih.

Sungguh ironis saat kau melihat Sungmin, melihat _namja super aegyo_ itu hanya bisa terkungkung di dalam apartemen mewah milik sahabatnya. Sahabat? Apa kalian salah baca? Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanyalah menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Lantas, kenapa mereka melakukan adegan _'Itu_'? Apa harus berlandasan cinta saat kita melakukan hubungan seperti itu? Tidak bukan. Dan inilah mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak saling mencintai atau mungkin belum mencintai, atau bisa saja belum menyadari mereka saling mencintai.

Mereka berdua sama. Mereka tidak menyukai hal yang terikat dengan kata "Pacaran". Mereka selau berpikir.. pacaran hanya akan membuat mereka tidak akan bebas dan merasa selalu diatur. Lebih baik tidak terikat apapun dengan hal yang berbau "pacaran" karena itu jauh lebih bebas. Itulah sebab mereka memilih hubungan tanpa status, bisa dibilang begitu.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu melesat, membelah lalu lintas kota Seoul yang padat. Tibalah mobil hitam itu di depan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kau akan kembali ke apartemenku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin hendak turun.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Entahlah. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk kembali ke apartemenmu." Ucap Sungmin.

.

Sekarang Sungmin hanya bisa terduduk dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Sepertinya lantai di bawahnya jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan wajah _Appa_ dan _Umma_nya. Tentu saja lantai di bawahnya ini lebih menarik karena saat Sungmin melihat _Appa_ dan _Umma_nya, dia hanya akan melihat kilatan marah dari keduanya.

"Jelaskan! Apa ini?!" sang _Appa_ masih berteriak kalap.

Sungmin masih terus menunduk. "Jawab, Sungmin-_ah_.." titah sang _Umma_ terdengar halus.

Suara sehalus gula halus itu membuat Sungmin sedikit berani mendongakkan kepalanya. "I...itu... photoku de...dengan Kyuhyun..." jelas Sungmin takut-takut.

"Siapa dia?" tanya sang _Appa_ dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Di.. dia..." jawab Sungmin ragu, kepala itu menunduk kembali.

"Dia siapa?!" _Appa_ Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan suara dengan intonasi tingginya.

Telapak tangan Sungmin mengepal, mata itu terpejam, dan jantung Sungmin berdetak semakin cepat. Sungguh, keadaan seperti ini membuatnya takut. Dia memang tidak pernah dimarahi _Appa_nya sebesar ini dan baru kali ini.

"SUNGMIN-_AH_!" Panggil sang _Appa_, kemarahan masih terlihat jelas di wajah tegas sang _appa_.

"Dia 'sahabatku..." ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

Mata sang _Appa_ kembali memicing, sekarang curiga. ""Sahabatmu" kau bilang?"

Sungmin mengangguk takut-takut, mata itu masih terpejam karena terlalu takut.

"Seperti ini kau bilang "sahabat"?" _Namja_ paruh baya itu menunjukan photo yang dibawanya –Photo Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang ciuman- di depan wajah Sungmin yang masih tertunduk.

Sungmin perlahan membuka mata dan melihat photo itu, "_Ne_, dia sahabatku," jawab Sungmin masih penuh dengan keraguan.

_Appa_ Sungmin itu kembali berdiri tegak. Dengan gerakan perlahan, sang _Appa_ merobek photo itu menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil. Hati Sungmin pun sama dengan sobekan-sobekan itu. Entah mengapa hatinya mendadak berdenyut sakit saat melihat photo dirinya dan Kyuhyun hilang dalam sobekan-sobekan kecil.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Sungmin seraya berlari ke sobekkan-sobekkan kertas tersebut, menggumpulkan dan berusaha memasang photo-photo itu kembali.

_Appa_ dan _Umma_ Sungmin _shock_ saat melihat tingkah Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat menyukai hal yang barusana terjadi.

"Dia hanya sahabatmu!" teriak sang _Appa_, menyadarkan Sungmin yang masih berusaha menyusun potongan kertas tersebut.

Untuk pertaa kalinya Sungmin berani menatap sang _Appa_ dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Tapi aku men-cin-ta-i-nya, _APPA_!" ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan.

Kembali, kedua orang tua Sungmin dikejutkan dengan tingkah Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri dengan tangan yang menangkup potongan photo tersebut.

Sang _Umma_ melirik leher Sungmin. rupanya sang _Umma_ sadar dengan _kissmark_ yang ada di leher anaknya. "Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Aku?" mata itu masih terlihat tajam. "Aku telah melakukan banyak hal. Berciuman, bercumbu, dan _sex_..."

Bagai di timpa batu dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, sang _Appa_ langsung limbung dengan tangan yang memang dada, wajah pucat pasi langsung terlihat di wajah tersebut.

"_Yeobo_!" teriak _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi di sebelahnya.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu langsung menidurkan kepala suaminya di paha, "_Gweanchanayo_?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?_ Namja aegyo_ itu sama terkejutanya. Dia langsung mendekat ke kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak sang _Umma_. "Panggil ambulance, sekarang!" perintah sang _Umma_.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

.

.

Dua _namja_ –Sungmin dan Sungjin- dan _yeoja_ pauh baya itu sedang menunggu di depan ruang UGD, wajah penuh kekhawatiran itu masih terlihat. Sungmin hanya bisa meremas-remas jarinya. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa, "Sembuhkan _Appa_ku, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Sungjin, _namdongsaeng_ Sungmin itu sekarang hanya bisa menenangkan sang _Umma_ yang sedari tadi menangis. Kenapa bukan Sungmin yang menenangkan _yeoja_ paru baya itu? Sebelumnya Sungmin sudah berusaha mendekati _Umma_nya tersebut tapi gagal. Sang _umma_ terus saja menolak kalau Sungmin berada di dekatnya.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan seseorang dengan jas putih. Tiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu langsung berhamburan mengerubungi orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamiku?"

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Beliau masih hidup dan beliau akan kami pindahkan ke ruang biasa. Saya harap, jangan ada kabar buruk lagi yang membuatnya begitu terkejut." Ucap dokter tersebut.

.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa duduk di pojok, melihat _Umma_ dan _namdongsaeng_ yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang sang _Appa_. Pedeteksi detak jantung, bantuan pernafasan, infus terlihat berada di tubuh _namja_ paruh baya tersebut.

"Sungjin-_ah_, pulanglah bersama dengan _hyung_mu.." ucap sang _umma_ tanpa melihat ke Sungmin, hanya melihat ke Sungjin.

"Tapi _umma_—"

"Pulang atau kau akan membuat masalah lagi, Sungmin-_ah_! Apa kau ingin _appa_mu semakin parah dan _umma_mu juga ikut jatuh sakit?!"

Sungmin diam saat _umma_nya yang lembut itu marah. Sungjin hanya bisa diam saat melihat _hyung_nya itu dimarahi. Dia bukannya tidak tau dengan permasalahan di rumah yang mengakhibatkan sang _Appa_ sakit. Dia jelas tau saat pertengkaran itu berlangsung karena dia berada tepat di balik rak. Tapi dia lebih memilih diam dan tidak ingin ikut campur.

"_Kajjia, hyung_. Kita pulang..." ajak Sungjin.

.

.

Sungmin menyetir dengan tatapan kosong. Ponsel di kantong celana Sungmin kembali bergetar tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Pikirannya sekarang kacau.

"Ponselmu bunyi, _hyung_.." ucap Sungjin. Sungmin hanya terus menatap kedepan, mengacuhkan ucapan Sungjin.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sungmin langsung tengkurap dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di bantal. Tidak lama kemudian bahu itu gementar, dia menangis.

Ponsel itu kembali bergetar.

Sungmin merogoh kantong celana tersebut dan menganggat telepon."_Yeoboseo_.." ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang ia buat biasa.

"_Kau dimana, Sungmin-_ah_?"_ suara itu, suara Kyuhyun.

"A—"

"_Aku akan menjemputmu! Sekarang sudah sore. Aku tidak ingin saat kita akan melakukan _sex_ kau kelelahan.."_

DEG! Entah mengapa hati Sungmin berdenyut sangat sakit. _Sex_? Jadi Kyuhyun menelponnya hanya untuk itu? batin Sungmin sedih.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke apartemenmu. Aku harus menemani _Appa_ untuk saat ini. jadi, aku mohon jangan ganggu aku untuk sekarang.." PIP. Tanpa menunggu protes Kyuhyun Sungmin langsung menutup telepon tersebut.

Sungmin membongkar ponsel dan mengambil baterai hp tersebut, men_nonaktif_kan ponselnya. Dia butuh ketenangan.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah Sungmin tidak kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun, dia sekarang sedang berusaha untuk mendekati ranjang sang _Appa_. Berusaha? Yeah, dia selalu dilarang _Umma_nya untuk mendekati ranjang _Appa_nya sendiri. _Umma_nya sendiri masih sangat marah dengan Sungmin. Hubungan Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya sangat jauh mulai sekarang, jurang pemisah itu semakin dalam dan lebar terbentuk dalam hubungan keluarga kecil itu.

Perasaan bersalah masih menyelimuti hati Sungmin. Tiga hari ini membuat Sungmin begitu tertekan. Dia memang tidak menyeritakan permasalahan ini pada siapapun. Jangankan ke Kyuhyun. Ke sahabatnya pun Sungmin enggan untuk bercerita.

Mata indah yang selalu memancarkan kebahagian itu sekarang menjadi mata dengan lingkar hitam dan sembab. Tidak ada lagi pancaran kebahagiaan yang ada hanya pancaran kesedihan.

"Kau harus makan, _hyung_.." titah Sungjin.

Sekarang Sungmin dan Sungjin berada di ruang makan, hanya mereka berdua tanpa ada _umma_ dan _appa_ –mereka masih di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Appa_?" tanya Sungmin. mata itu sekarang hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

"_Appa_ mulai membaik." jawabSungjin bohong. Bohong? _Appa_nya memang sekarang ini masih dalam keadaan kritis.

Sungmin menghela nafas prihatin. Sendok garpu itu dia letakkan di atas meja.

"Aku ke kamar." Ucap Sungmin meninggalkan tempat makan.

Sungjin melihat ke nasi yang masih sangat banyak, belum termakan sama sekali.

"Kau sudah tiga hari _hyung _belum makan," ucap Sungjin prihatin.

Sungjin membereskan bekas makan mereka berdua –walau Sungmin tidak ikut makan.

"Huek..."

BRAK...

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka lebar, Sungmin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Sungjin menatap bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sungjin dengan tangan yang memegang piring.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat pasi, Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya. Sungjin dengan cepat meletakan piring dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Sungjin saat dirinya berada di kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin telah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. "_Gweanchana._" Ucapnya.

"Besok aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, _hyung_.."

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan ucapan adiknya, dia semakin merepatkan selimut yang ia gunakan.

.

.

Sungmin dan Sungjin hanya bisa duduk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter.

Dokter itu nampak terkejut saat melihat hasil yang berada di tangannya, lalu tersenyum simpul. Dia duduk dihadapan Sungmin dan Sungjin.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sungjin.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini," ucap Dokter itu ramah. "Tapi... selamat, anda hamil.."

Ucapan sang Dokter membuat Sungmin kembali ke alamnya. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin terkejut. Sungjin juga sama terkejutnya.

"Ini memang pernah terjadi di belahan bumi lainnya.."

Sungmin semakin tidak percaya. Perasaannya tidak jelas untuk sekarang ini. Dia bingung harus bagaimana mengartikan perasaan ini. Dia bingung apa dia harus bahagia, sedih, atau menyesal.

.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa duduk di pojok ruangan kamar yang sekarang ini gelap.

Empat hari sang _Appa_ belum siuman, sekarang ditambah dengan kabr dia hamil. Dua kejadian yang membuatnya hancur.

Sungmin memeluk lutut yang ia tekuk, meremes-remas jarinya sendiri, gigi bergemelutuk, dia tertekan. Tes..

Entah sudah berapa ribu tetesan air mata itu jatuh.

Sungmin meraih ponsel yang sudah empat hari ini ia _nonaktif_kan. Layar itu mulai mengelauarkan cahaya tanda ponsel itu aktif.

Ponsel itu langsung bergetar.

25 pesan masuk. Sungmin membuka pesan itu. Rata-rata pesan itu menampilkan nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun selalu bertanya dengan inti pertanyaan yang menanyakan, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Satu nama yang membuat Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat membalas. Eunhyuk, sahabatnya. Sungmin membaca pesan yang isinya sama dengan Kyuhyun, menanyakan kabar dirinya hanya yang ini Eunhyuk juga bertanya dengan keadaan kabar _Appa_ Sungmin.

_To_ = Eunhyuk

Keadaanku tidak penting. Appaku masih sakit. Doakan semoga Appaku cepat sembuh.

_Send.._

Sungmin langsung men_dial_ nomer Kyuhyun.

Tut.. tut... tut..

"_Yeoboseo..._" sapa seseorang di seberang.

"..." Sungmin diam.

"Sungmin-_ah_, akhirnya kau menelponku. Kau tau a—"

"Temui aku di restoran tempat biasa kita makan di sana. Sekarang!" PIP, Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

.

"Kau ingin kemana, _hyung_?" tanya Sungjin saat melihat Sungmin telah menggunakan mantel tebal dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah yang kusut.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan hanya diam lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"_Mianhae_, aku telat.." ucap Kyuhyun saat sampai di tempat itu.

Sungmin yang tadinya sedang melihat keluar jendela mulai menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Sungmin. Terdapat lingkar hitam di wajah Sungmin, mata sembab, wajah pucat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menghindar. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perlakukan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan poselmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak tau kalau Sungmin sedang tertimpa masalah dengan sakitnya sang _Appa_.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu," ucap Sungmin _to the point_.

"Silahkan.."

Sungmin mendongak, menatap mata Kyuhyun lalu berkata, "Aku hamil, Kyu..." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangga, "Tidak mungkin.." komentar Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya. Tapi, memang inilah kenyataannya..." jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin, "Ini tidak mungkin, Sungmin-_ah_.." ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja.

Tes...

Kembali, air mata itu menetes. "Apa ini bertanda kau tidak menerimaku?"

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Total seminggu empat hari _Appa_ Sungmin di rumah sakit. Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Sungmin sekarang terus saja mengurung diri di kamar, menunduk sedih, menangis dalam diam, berteriak frustasi. Itulah Sungmin sekarang. Keadaan sekarang membuatnya hancur. Di mulai dari keadaan _Appa_nya yang belum kunjung membaik –walau sudah siuman, keadaan bayi yang berada dalam dirinya, Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana kabarnya.

"Apa Sungmin belum keluar kamar?" tanya _Umma_ Sungmin ke Sungjin.

Sungjin menggelang, "Belum _umma_. _Hyung_ terus saja mengurung diri di kamar."

_Umma_ Sungmin tertunduk sedih. Walau perbuatan Sungmin membuatnya marah besar, tapi tetap Sungmin adalah anaknya dan seorang ibu tidak mungkin menelantarkan sang anak. Bagaimana _umma_nya bisa tau kalau Sungmin tidak keluar kamar?

Itu karena Sungjin yang bilang. Tapi Sungjin tidak bilang bahwa Sungmin hamil. Dia hanya bilang kalau _hyung_nya itu tidak keluar kamar karena dia merasa sangat bersalah dengan sakitnya sang _Appa_. Hanya itu.

Tok.. tok... tok..

"Sungmin-_ah_... buka pintunya.." pinta sang _Umma_ lembut.

"..." tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

"Sungmin-_ah_.." panggil sang _umma_ dengan suara lembut, berusaha agar Sungmin mau membukakan pintu tersebut.

Gagal. Pintu itu tidak kujung terbuka. Ponsel Sungmin kembali di _nonaktif_kan setelah ia pulang bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita harus meminta bantuan Eunhyuk _hyung_?" usul Sungjin.

"Kau tau nomer ponselnya?"

Sungjin mengangguk. "Cepat telepon Eunhyuk.." perintah sang _Umma_.

.

.

"Sungmin-_ah_, ini aku, Eunhyuk. Buka pintunya, kau harus makan.." ucap Eunhyuk dari luar. Di balik pintu itu Eunhyuk sedang membawa nampan dengan bubur dan segalas susu di atas nampan. Eunhyuk sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin karena sejak seminggu lebih Sungmin susah dihubungi.

"Sungmin-_ah_..." panggil Eunhyuk lagi.

"PERGI!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar. "Kalau kau ingin aku makan, letakan makanan itu di depan kamarku."

Eunhyuk menggelang, memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya juga gagal membujuk Sungmin keluar. "Baiklah, aku taruh di depan kamarmu." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, pintu kamar itu tetap tidak terbuka. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunggu di depan pintu.

CKLEK...

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

"Apa kau di luar sendiri, Eunhyuk-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara lemah.

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan menjawab, "_Ne_, aku sendiri"

Eunhyuk memang sendiri di rumah sebesar itu. _Umma_ Sungmin dan Sungjin sekarang kembali untuk melihat kondisi _Appa_ Sungmin yang katanya mulai membaik. Suatu kabar bahagia di tengah kejadian-kejadian ini.

Sungmin kembali ke ranjang dan duduk dengan posisi memeluk lutut, "Masuklah.." titah Sungmin dengan suara lemah.

Eunhyuk menggambil nampan berisi makanan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Tutup pintunya..." perintah Sungmin, lagi.

Eunhyuk menutup dengan menggunakan kaki. Eunhyuk menaruh makanan itu di meja nakas dekat ranjang.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk prihatin.

Eunhyuk terkejut saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sangat berantakan. Keadaan kamar Sungmin juga sangat berantakan.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dan menangis tersendu-sendu...

"A-aku hancur, Eunhyuk-_ah_.." ucap Sungmin di tengah tangisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

Sungmin melonggarkan pelukan itu, menarik nafas dan mulai menenagkan keadaannya. Setelah tenang, ia mulai menceritakan semua dari mulai photo yang memuat dirinya dengan Kyuhyun hingga keadaan sekarang ini.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa membantumu sebelumnya. Aku tidak tau kalau keadaanmu seperti ini. Aku terus menghubungi tapi tidak pernah bisa."

"_Gwaenchana_.." jawab Sungmin lemah.

Eunhyuk menatap prihatin keadaan Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau harus makan." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau makan."

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu kabar bahagia tapi kau harus janji setelah ini kau harus makan." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tidak tertarik dengan tawaran Eunhyuk.

"Ini tentang _Appa_mu."

Ucapan Eunhyuk barusan membuat Sungmin tertarik.

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau harus janji setelah ini kau harus makan."

Sungmin langsung mengangguk setuju.

"_Appa_mu keadaannya semakin membaik."

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Tadi _Umma_mu dan Sungjin pamit kerumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar bahwa _Appa_mu keadaannya semakin membaik. Nah, sekarang saatnya makan!" Seru Eunhyuk.

Senyum yang selama ini pudar pun mengembang dan Sungmin langsung menerima suapan dari Eunhyuk.

"Selama ini kau makan bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sesaat setelah menyuapi Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan makanan tersebut dan menjawab, "Selama ini aku makan beberapa sendok saja. Sungjin selalu menaruh mekanan di depan kamarku karena memang aku tidak mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam kamar."

"_Pantas saja kau terliat lebih kurus."_ Batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku ke sini, Donghae _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya baru saja masuk ke apartemen Donghae.

Siapa Donghae bagi Kyuhyun? Donghae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun yang sekaligus _namjachingu_ Eunhyuk. Berkat Donghae dan Eunhyuk lah Kyuhyun kenal dengan Sungmin dan membawa hubungan mereka hingga sekarang.

"Kau.." desis Eunhyuk kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya cuek dan duduk di sebelah Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan hendak menyerang Kyuhyun. Beruntung, Donghae menahan Eunhyuk jadi Eunhyuk tidak bisa menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, kesal.

"Gara-gara kau Sungmin semakin hancur!" sembur Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya terkejut dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Tapi, dia hanya bersikap tenang. "Lantas, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin geram.

Eunhyuk mulai memberontak dan hendak menyerang Kyuhyun. Kembali, Donghae menghalangi Eunhyuk.

"Tenanglah, Eunhyuk_ie_.." Donghae beusaha menangkan Eunhyuk.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Eunhyuk tenang dan Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kyuhyun-_ah_..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau MENCINTAI Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan menekan kata "Mencintai".

Kyuhyun kembali diam.

"Jawab aku!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku... aku tidak..."

.

.

.

TBC

Tenang, ini cuma TWOSHOOT..

chap depan Ending.. jadi, bisa tebak ini ending yang gimana.. atau pengen gimana..

FF My Hero emang blm publish baru setengah jalan hehe... Bye Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

_Eunhyuk mulai memberontak dan hendak menyerang Kyuhyun. Kembali, Donghae menghalangi Eunhyuk._

"_Tenanglah, Eunhyukie.." Donghae beusaha menangkan Eunhyuk._

_Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Eunhyuk tenang dan Eunhyuk bertanya._

"_Jawab pertanyaanku, Kyuhyun-_ah_..."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Apa kau MENCINTAI Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan menekan kata "Mencintai"._

_Kyuhyun kembali diam. _

"_Jawab aku!" seru Eunhyuk._

"_Aku... aku tidak..."_

.

.

.

**Kehancuranku**

**.**

**T+**

**.**

**Kyumin Fanfic**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu kutipan di novel Supernova.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ANDA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

Last Chap..

.

.

Eunhyuk terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat marah, nafasnya berburu karena ia terus saja menahan marah. Andai Donghae tidak menghalangi Eunhyuk mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkelapar lemah dengan luka lebam di kekujur tubuhnya. Berterima kasih lah ke Donghae, Kyuhyun-_ah_...

"Kau tidak mencintainya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang mulai normal.

Kyuhyun tertunduk cukup lama. Dua pasang mata yang menatapnya kini seolah terus mengintimindasinya.

"Jawab Kyuhyun-_ah_.." desak Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, menaik nafas lalu menjawab. "Aku tidak tau," jawabnya sambil tertunduk.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun belum menyadari perasaannya." Ucap Donghae supaya Eunhyuk tenang.

"Tengoklah Sungmin. Dia sangat tertekan," ucap Eunhyuk.

"A-aku... aku belum siap menemuinya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang semakin melemah. Mereka bertiga diam. "Bisakah kita tidak membahas topik ini lagi? Aku merasa tidak nyaman." Ucap Kyuhyun yang diikuti anggukan kepala kedua _namja_ di sana.

"Aku hanya akan memberitahumu sekali ini saja," Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tadi tertunduk, Kyuhyun mulai menegadah dan ikut menatap Eunhyuk."Cinta tidak memandang gender. Memiliki cinta adalah hak setiap orang. Camkan itu!"

"_Ne, arraseo._"

.

.

Sungmin kembali melihat keluar jendela kamarnya, menatap jalanan kota Seoul dari balik jendela kamarnya yang sedikit terang –karena sinar matahari- dan berantakan.

"Kenapa kau hadir di saat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa aku harus memilikimu?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengelus perutnya yang datar.

Tok.. tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu diiringi suara Sungjin, "_Hyung_, bisakah kau keluar? Aku akan mengajakmu menjenguk _appa_."

"..." Sungmin masih diam, tatapan kosongnya masih terlihat.

"_Appa_ yang memintaku mengajakmu. _Appa_ sudah siuman,_ hyung_." Ucap Sungjin dari balik pintu.

"..." masih tidak ada sautan dari Sungmin.

Sungjin hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku mohon, _hyung_," pinta Sungjin memohon.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sungmin membuka pintu tersebut. Sungjin menyambut kedatangan Sungmin dengan senyum mempesonanya.

"Akhirnya kau mau membuka pintu kamarmu juga _hyung_," Sungjin mengamati Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Dia menyadari tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit kurus, berantakan, dan lingkar hitam di matanya. "Sepertinya kau harus merapihkan dirimu dulu _hyung_ baru kita bisa berangkat ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sungjin seraya mendorong Sungmin kembali ke kamar, agar Sungmin mau mengganti pakaianya.

"Aku menunggumu di bawah, _hyung_!" teriak Sungjin.

.

.

Sungjin menunggu Sungmin entah sudah berapa menit yang pasti ini sangat lama. "Apa dia menggurung diri di kamar lagi?" tanya Sungjin dengan mata yang melihat ke jam dinding.

Sungjin berdiri dan hendak ke kamar Sungmin tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia sudah melihat Sungmin dengan pakaian dan keadaaan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sungjin tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang dari luar terlihat lebih baik.

"Beginikan lebih manis, _hyung_,"ucap Sungjin saat Sungmin sudah berada di sebelahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan berkata, "_Gomawo,_"

Sungjin yang melihat _hyung _manisnya ini tersenyum ikut merasa senang dan tanpa ia sadari ia ikut tersenyum. "_Kajjia hyung_! Kita berangkat!" seru Sungjin bersemangat.

Di mobil, Sungmin hanya mengotak atik ponselnya yang selama ini ia nonaktifkan. Saat Sungmin menyalakan ponsel tidak ada satu pesanpun dari Kyuhyun yang ada hanya dari sahabatnya, Eunhyuk. Inti pesannya sama saja, dia menanyakan kabar Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas pesan Eunhyuk.

_To _: Eunhyuk

_Mianhe_ aku baru membalas pesanmu. Kau taukan kalau aku tidak mengaktifkan ponselku dan baru sekarang aku mengaktifkannya. Kabarku sekarang lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sekarang aku dia ajak Sungjin menjenguk _appa_ dan kau tau,_ Appa_ yang memintaku datang. Aku tidak tau kenapa _appa_ menyuruhku datang. Entah itu untuk memarahiku atau apa. Yang pasti aku senang karena _appa_ masih menganggapku ada. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Donghae?

_Send.. _

Sungmin mengirim pesan tersebut dan langsung mengunci ponsel _tochscreen_-nya. Ponsel itu apabila sudah dikunci oleh sang pemilik maka harus dibuka dengan menggunakan kata sandi dan hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk saja yang tau. Sebenarnya, kata sandi Sungmin itu dari dulu adalah nama _namja_ yang sekarang tengah galau dengan perasaannya, "Kyuhyun". Yah, itulah kata sandi ponsel Sungmin. Sedangkan ponsel Kyuhyun ia menggunakan kata sandi dengan nama "Sungmin". Kenapa Sungmin belum menggantinya juga? Mungkin ia lupa untuk mengganti kata sandi itu. Atau... mungkin dia enggan untuk menggantinya?

.

.

Sungjin memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir nan luas ini. mereka langsung menuju kamar sang _Appa_ yang berada di lantai 2. Setelah membuka pintu salah satu ruangan rumah sakit ini ternyata sang _Appa_ sedang tertidur.

"Ternyata _Appa_ sedang tidur," gumam Sungjin.

"_Umma_ mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ehm... _umma_.. mungkin sedang makan. Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Sungjin dengan kedua bahu yang naik ke atas.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kau lapar?" tanya Sungmin ke Sungjin.

"Kalau boleh jujur sih iya hehe..." ucap Sungjin diakhiri dengan cengiran.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, "Aku titip ponselku. Aku akan membeli makan dulu," ucap Sungmin sebelum ia pergi.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi," Sungjin baru saja mau masuk ke kamar mandi tapi ia urung lakukan. Karena tidak lama kemudian setelah Sungmin pergi, ponsel putih_ touchsreen_-nya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Sungjin mengambil dan bingung karena ponsel Sungmin menggunakan kata sandi. "Padahal aku sudah sangat kebelet," ucap Sungjin di tengah kebingungannya.

"Aish, apa lagi kata sandinya?" tanya Sungjin ke angin. Sungjin nampak berpikir keras,_ 'Pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan _namja_ yang dekat dengan Sungmin_ hyung_'_ batin Sungjin.

"Siapa ya nama _namja_ itu? Aku lupa..." Sungjin masih terus berpikir keras hingga ia mengingat kejadian dimana saat itu Sungmin masih menjadi Sungmin yang dulu, _Appa_nya juga masih sehat. Kejadian itu saat ia menemukan photo Kyuhyun di kamar Sungmin.

**Flashback..**

_Sungjin terus mengedor-gedor kamar Sungmin tapi Sungmin tidak kunjung menjawab atau bahkan keluar._

"Hyung_, buka pintunya!" seru Sungjin. Sungjin pun akhirnya langsung masuk karena ternyata setelah diperikasa pintu kamar Sungmin tidak di kunci. Sungjin langsung mengobrak-abrik meja belajar Sungmin. "_Aigo_, dimana dia menyimpan kunci mobilnya?"_

_Saat membuka laci paling bawah meja belajar Sungmin, Sungjin melihat photo dua orang_ namja_ yang sedang duduk di taman. Satu _namja_ tengah memakan permen kapas dan satu _namja_ lagi tengah memerhatikan _namja_ yang memakan permen kapas sambil tersenyum. Sanggat manis..._

"Hyung_ dengan siapa?" tanya Sungjin._

"_Aku dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sahabatku," ucap seseorang dari belakang Sungjin._

_Rupanya Sungmin tidak mengaku bahwa Kyuhyun itu lebih tepatnya siapa._

_Sungjin yang terkejut pun langsung menengok ke belakang. "Eh, rupanya kau _hyung_," ucap Sungjin salah tingkah. "_Mianhae_, aku langsung masuk ke kamarmu. Soalnya kamarnya tidak di kunci jadi aku langsung masuk saja," ucap Sungjin yang secara tidak langsung memberikan penjelasan._

"_Taruhlah photo itu di tempat semula.I tu sangat berarti bagiku!" ucap Sungmn tegas._

**Flashback off**

.

.

"Itu dia. Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungjin. Sungjin langsung mengetikan nama Kyuhyun dan berhasil. Ponsel itu terbuka. "Rupanya kau belum bisa melupakannya, _hyung_," ucap Sungjin prihatin. "Aigo, aku mau pipis~" Sungjin langsung menaruh ponsel Sungin di dekat sang _Appa_ tanpa mengunci kembali ponsel Sungmin.

.

.

Dengan jinjingan dua plastik putih, Sungmin berjalan dengan sesekali tersenyum. Bukan karena ia gila atau apa. Tapi ia senang karena akhirnya ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang mulai muncul. Dengan langkah riang Sungmin menyusuri koridor rumah sakit ini. Tapi...senyumnya langsung luntur saat melihat sosok _namja_ jangkung berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," panggil Sungmin lemah.

_Namja_ itu dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya berjalan ke arah Sungmin. "_Annyeong hyung_... Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

Tapi bagi Sungmin itu menjijikan. "Pergilah dari hadapanku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ucap Sungmin tajam.

"Dengarkan aku dulu _hyung_.."

"Aku bilang pergi!" tanpa sadar Sungmin berteriak.

Teriakan Sungmin ini membuat beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit terganggu.

"Sungmin-_ah_, pelankan suaramu. Kau membuat orang lain terganggu," berniat untuk membuat Sungmin tenang dengan cara memegang bahu Sungmin, tapi rupanya tidak berhasil. Bukannya tenang, Sungmin malah semakin memberontak karena Kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

"Aku bilang pergi! Pergi!" teriak Sungmn histeris.

Tes.. air mata itu menetes lagi.

"_Hyung_, tenanglah.." Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha membuat Sungmin tenang. Sekarang Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

Sungmin semakin memberontak, "Pergi!" teriak Sungmin masih dengan menggunakan kata "Pergi."

Tatapan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu menatap mereka berdua seolah berkata, _"Tak sadarkah mereka ini dimana?"_ begitulah mungkin arti tatapan itu.

Petugas keamanan terpaksa turun tangan dan menyeret mereka berdua keluar. Di luar, Sungmin langsung menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae, hyung_.." ucap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. "Bukan maksudku untuk menghancurkanmu," lanjutnya.

Sungmin yang tadi berjalan, hendak masuk ke dalam lagi walau dengan cara bagaimanapun –petugas keamanan masih berjaga di pintu masuk. Tidak mengijinkan mereka berdua masuk. Kyuyun berdiri dan langsung memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"_Mianhae_..." Kyuhyun kembali meminta maaf.

"Kau terlambat," ucap Sungmin.

"Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali," Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu ini, kau membuatku sesak.." Sungmin kembali memberontak.

"_HYUNG!_" teriak Sungjin dan langsung menarik Sungmin agar berada di sebelahnya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sungjin tajam. Kyuhyun diam. Dia hanya menatap Sungmin. "Apa kau yang bernama... Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungjin.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Gara-gara kau hidup _hyung_ku hancur dan sekarang..." Sungjin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia teringat dengan keadaan sang _Appa_. "_Hyung_, ikut aku, _Palli_..." Sungjin langsung menarik Sungmin masuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian Sungmin, "Apa lanjutan dari perkataan bocah itu tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Dddrrrrtttt... dddrrrtttt...

Getar ponsel Kyuhyun, pesan masuk.

From : Ahra _Noona_

Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!

Kyuhyun langsung menepuk jidat saat ia melupakan sang _Noona_ yang masih ada di dalam.

"Aku harus masuk kembali!"

.

.

Di depan ruangan UGD, Sungmin, Sungjin, dan Sang _Umma_ hanya bisa tertunduk. Sang _Umma_ terus saja menangis di lengan Sungjin. Sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk dan menangis dalam diam, _'Baru saja aku merasaan kebahagian, lalu kenapa aku merasa hancur lagi?'_ batin Sungmin miris.

Sungmin mendekati Sungjin dan berbisik, "Kenapa _Appa_ bisa sakit lagi? Bukankah _Appa_ sudah siuman dan mulai membaik?" tanya Sungmin berbisik, takut sang _Umma_ mendengar.

"_Mianhae hyung_. Tadi aku membuka ponselmu dan apa membaca pesan ini," Sungjin merogoh mantel bajunya dan menyerahkan ponsel Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima dan membaca pesan itu.

From : Eunhyuk

Syukyurlah kalau kau lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kabarku dan Donghae? Tentu saja baik. Ah, aku sangat berharap kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Aku, kamu, Donghae dan... Kyuhyun. Oh ya, mengenai kandunganmu... bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu?

Bagai tersambar petir di tengah hari bolong, Sungmin membatin, _'Secara tidak langsung, aku yang membuat _Appa_ –ku kembali sakit,'_

Seorang _namja_ dengan jas putih keluar dari ruangan rumah sakit itu. Sungmin, Sungjin, _Umma_ Sungmin langsung menyerbu pertanyaan ke dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamiku, dok?" tanya Sang _Umma_.

Dokter itu hanya berkata, "Maaf, kita semua sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi... kami tidak bisa menolongnya."

Semua nampak _shock_. Sungjin kembali menanangkan sang _Umma _yang menangis semakin keras.

'_Aku hancur sekarang,'_ batin Sungmin.

Sungmn berjalan mundur dan langsung berlari entah kemana.

.

.

"Aish, _Noona, mianhae_. Bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkanmu. Tadi aku ada perlu," Kyuhyun terus saja meminta maaf ke _Noona_-nya yang sedang marah.

Perut buncit sang _Noona_ terus dielusnya. "Jangan sok sibuk!" ucapan tajam Ahra.

"Kau sedang hamil _noona_. Jangan suka marah-marah," ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Ahra,_ Noona_ Kyuhyun, sedang berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun melihat postur tubuh yang sangat ia hapal berlari.

'_Sungmin,'_ panggilnya dalam hati.

"_Noona_, kau duluan saja ke mobil. Aku ada perlu lagi," tanpa menunggu jawaban Ahra, Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?"

Panggilan sang kakak tidak ia dengarkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang rupanya pergi ke atap rumha sakit. Kyuhyun terpaku saat meihat Sungmin berdiri di ujung pembatas dengan tangan yang ia rentangkan. Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan menarik Sungmin menjauh dari situ. Tidak peduli bahwa dirinya jatuh tertimpa Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin sangat erat.

"Jangan lakukan itu _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun saat dirinya dan Sungmin tengah jatuh terduduk dengan Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Tangis Sungmin pecah, "Aku hancur," ucap Sungmin sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hancur..."

"Tenang, _hyung_. Aku ada di sampingmu,"

"Aku membunuh _Appa_-ku..." ucap Sungmin meracau.

Kyuhyun terus saja menenangkan Sungmin hingga akhirnya Sungmin tertidur karena kelalahan. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun terus saja meminta maaf ke Sungmin dan sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

'_Berkat kehancuranku, aku sadar kesalahanku,' _batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku, mengambil ponselnya, menggirim pesan singkat ke suami Ahra. Yang intinya berisi suruhan agar suami Ahra itu menjemput kakaknya.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, _hyung_,"

.

.

**Hari Pemakaman...**

.

.

_Umma_ Sungmin terus saja menangis seolah air mata itu tidak akan pernah habis. Sungjin dengan menggunakan kacamata hitamnya dan Sungmin yang ikut jongkok di sebelah sang _Umma_. Walau dengan perasaan sangat bersalah, Sungmin berusaha merengkuh tubuh _umma_nya yang terlihat sangat rapuh untuk sekarang ini.

"_Uljima umma_..." Sungmin mengelus lengan _umma_nya agar _umma_nya sedikit tenang.

Kenapa Sungmin tidak menangis? Bukan, bukannya Sungmin tidak menangis. Dia hanya menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kemarin? Saat itu, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya ke rumah kediaman Lee tersebut. Dengan tekat yang kuat, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin. Saat itu Sungjin dan _Umma_ Sungmin siap memarahi Kyuhyun. Tapi, Sungmin yang masih dalam gendongan Kyuhyun membuat keduanya harus mau tidak mau menahan amarah yang siap meledak. Setelah Sungmin di tidurkan di kamarnya Kyuhyun langsung dimarahi habis-habisan. Banyak cacian yang ia terima dari anak dan ibu tesebut –_Umma_ Sungmin sudah tau kalau Sungmin hamil. Tapi, diakhir pembelaannya, Kyuhyun mengatakan.

"_Walaupun aku telat menyadari ini._ _Tapi aku yakin sepenuh hatiku bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan segala perbuatanku. Aku akan menikahinya walau itu harus di luar negeri. Aku akan membiayai hidupnya bersama anak kami nanti. Aku berani mengatakan ini karena aku mencintainya!" _tegas dan penuh tekanan di setiap katanya.

Walau pun ragu dan Kyuhyun terus saja meyakinkan ibu dan anak tersebut hingga membuat mereka berdua yakin. Sekarang tinggal dua permasalahannya. Satu, meminta restu dari orang tuanya dan yang kedua, membuat Sungmin kembali kepadanya. Dari dua masalah itu, masalah keduanyalah yang paling berat. Membuat Sungmin kembali kepada dirinya. Sungmin melihat dirinya saja bagaikan melihat musuh terbesarnya. Bagaimana membuat Sungmin kembali padanya? Sungmin melihat dirinya pun enggan. Tapi, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Masalah kesatu yang menurutnya itu tidak berat. Karena, menurutnya tidak mendapat restu orang tuanya ia bisa pergi dan membawa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat dari jauh Sungmin yang sedang jongkok dihadapan gundukan tanah tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit para pelayat pulang.

"Sungmin-_ah_, ayo kita pulang.." ajak _Umma_nya.

Kenapa _Umma_-nya seperti tidak marah? Jawabannya klise, tidak ada satu _Umma_ pun yang bisa marah lama dan membenci anaknya sendiri.

Sungmin tertunduk dan menjawab, "_Umma_ pulanglah duluan bersama Sungjin. Aku ingin di sini bersama... _Appa_,"

_Umma_ Sungmin dan Sungjin hanya bisa melihat Sungmin yang masih berjongkok prihatin. Sungguh, mereka tidak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Saat matahati mulai terbenam, pulanglah," ucap sang _Umma_ sebelum dia dan Sungjin pergi.

Saat Sang _Umma_ dan Sungjin melewati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. Sang _Umma_ berhenti sebentar dan berkata, "Aku percayakan Sungmin padamu dan ajak ia pulang sebelum matahari terbenam,"

"_Ne_, saya mengerti." ucap Kyuhyun dan kembali membungkuk hormat.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter saja.

"_Appa_, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku dulu? Harusnya kan aku yang pergi dulu," Sungmin mulai meracau.

Kyuhyun membatin, _"Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu?"_

"_Appa_ senang tidak memiliki anak sepertiku? Pasti jawabannya tidak. Apalagi kalau _appa_ punya cucu dari ku dan _namja_ yang sudah menghamiliku. Pasti _appa_ sangat amat membenciku. Benar bukan?"

Kyuhyun kembali membatin, _"Kenapa denganmu, Sungmin-_ah_?"_

Sungmin tiba-tiba tersenyum miris dan tertawa, "_Appa_, kau tau, walaupun _namja_ itu sudah menghancurkanku tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa membencinya. Bukankah aku bodoh, _Appa_?" tanya Sungmin dengan tawa yang sarat akan kepedihan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat Sungmin iba,_ "Semua karenaku..."_

Setelah Sungmin tertawa, ia menangis, "Aku tidak pantas menjadi anakmu _appa_... a-aku... aku tidak bisa membenci _namja_ dari anakku ini _appa_. _Mianhae_.." Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. "_Mianhae, appa..._"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seolah-olah menyakiti dirinya sendiri itu pun langsung berlari dan menghentikan kelakukan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, hentikan.." Kyuhyun langsung mencengkam pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Pergi!" Sungmin kembali berteriak-teriak.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin, "_Mianhae hyung.. jeongmal mianhaeyo_... bukan kau yang salah _hyung_. Tapi aku. _Mianhae_..."

Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, "Aku hancur, Kyuhyun-_ah_... aku hancur.."

"_Ahni, hyung_. Kau tidak hancur kalaupun kau hancur sekarang ini, sekarang inilah aku akan membuatmu kembali utuh."

"Terlambat Kyuhyun-_ah_.."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, _hyung_,"

Sungmin diam hanya suara sesegukan dirinya yang tengah menangislah yang terdengar.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bertekat,_ 'Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi! Di depan makan A_ppa_-mu aku berjanji!'_

"Aku akan menggugurkan kandungan ini, Kyu," ucapan Sungmin barusan langsung membuat pelukan Kyuhyun melongar.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menggugurkan anak ini, Kyu. Ini juga demi kau, Kyu,"

"Jangan lakukan itu, _hyung_! Kalau kau melakukan itu, kau sama saja menghancurkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram bahu Sungmin. Sungmin diam menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu! Jagalah anak itu _hyung_ karena aku mencintai anakku dan... aku sangat mencintaimu _hyung_.." akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-kata itu juga.

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya ke sosok Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha... aku tau kau tadi mendengarkan semua ceritaku ke _Appa_, bukan? Pasti kau sekarang telah mengecapku jadi orang bodoh." Sungmin terus tertawa, menertawakan kebodohan dirinya –menurutnya.

"_Ahni hyung_. Bukan kau yang bodoh, tapi aku! Aku yang bodoh!" Sungmin bungkam seketika. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin, lagi. "Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, sebulan setelah pemakanan _Appa_-mu ini, aku janji akan menikahimu, aku akan membawamu ke Amerika dan menikah di sana." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati Sungmin membatin, _'Apa ini awal kebahagiaanku?'_

.

.

**3 Minggu Kemudian..**

.

.

Keadaan Sungmin mulai membaik. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berani keluar masuk rumah Sungmin. _Umma_ Sungmin dan Sungjin pun mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" Sungmin hanya berdehem sembari mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di taman belakang rumah Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang tidur di paha Sungmin.

"Kalau ada pertanyaan mesin penghancur apa yang paling bagus, apa yang akan kau jawab, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja jawabanku adalah kau. Kau adalah mesin penghancur terhebat yang pernah ada. Terbukti diriku yang saat itu sangat hancur bukan?"

"Itukan dulu _hyung_. Sekarang tidak. Seminggu lagi kita menikah dan besok kita akan ke Amerika di sana semua sudah disediakan. Untung _Appa_ dan _Umma_-ku langsung merestui hubungan kita," Kyuhyun berucap lega.

"Ya ya... mereka merestui kita karena aku sudah hamil seperti ini. Coba kalau belum, aku yakin _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mu tidak akan merestuinya. Aku yakin itu!"

"Ya, itu tidak mungkin!"

.

.

**Hari Pernikahan..**

.

.

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia tersenyum geli karena pernikahan ini dilakukan oleh sesama _namja_. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Karena dulu Sungmin membayangkan dirinyalah yang menunggu di depan altar tapi sekarang... dirinyalah yang ditunggu.

"Sabarlah, kau akan mendapatkan _Appa_..." ucap Sungmin ke perutnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_~" panggil seorang dengan suara lembut.

"Masuklah _Umma_.." titah Sungmin.

_Umma_ Sungmin masuk dengan balutan gaun nan indah.

"_Aigo_, anak _umma_ sangat manis.." ucap _Umma_ Sungmin sambil menyentuh wajah anaknya itu.

"_Umma_, apa _appa_ merestui pernikahan ini?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

_Umma_ Sungmin langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin, "Kau tau, sebelum _Appa_ mu pingsan, dia meminta maaf padamu atas pelakukannya dan dia berpesan pada _umma_ agar anak-anaknya merasa bahagia apapun yang terjadi. Kau bahagia bukan?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk semanggat, "Berarti_ Appa_ merestuiku?" _Umma_ Sungmin menggangguk. "_Umma_, apa _Appa_ sudah memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja Sungmin-_ah_, _Appa_ pasti sudah memaafkanmu."

Sungmin memeluk sang _Umma_, "_Umma, Mianhae_.. aku tidak bisa menjadi anak kebangganmu, _Umma_.."

"_Gweanchana.._" _Umma_ Sungmin balas memeluk.

"_HYUNG!_ " teriak Sungjin dari luar dan langsung menerobos masuk.

Sungmin dan Sang _Umma_ pun terpaksa melepas pelukan itu.

"_Waeyo_, Sungjin-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin panik.

Sungjin dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dia menjawab, "Kyu-kyuhyun _hyung_..." ucapan Sungjin terputus. Keringat keluar dari pelipis Sungjin.

"Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin panik.

'_Apa ini artinya aku akan hancur lagi?'_ batin Sungmin.

"Dia... di-dia..." Sungjin mengatur nafasnya dan berkata, "Dia..."

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sungmin semakin panik.

"Dia lelah menunggumu terus di bawah, _hyung_! Dari tadi dia terus aja mengomel, menyuruhku agar kau cepat turun!" Sungjin langsung menyemprot Sungmin dan menyeka keringatnya yang keluar karena harus berlari untuk memanggil Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tadi sudah ketar-ketir, kalang-kabut langsung sweatdrop. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan turun. " Sungmin mencium pipi Ummanya dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, _Umma_,"

Sungmin berjalan, menuju Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri gagah, siap menyambutnya. Senyum selalu terlihat di bibir _plum_ miliknya. Sungmin melihat ke deretan bangku kiri. Di sana ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Di sebelah kanan ada keluarganya dan keluarga Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bayangan sang _Appa_ yang ikut tersenyum senang dengannya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan perasaan senang yang tak terhingga melandanya. Sungguh Sungmin bahagia sekarang.

Sungmin menyambut juluran tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau sangat manis, _hyung_.." ucap Kyuhyun berbisik.

Sumpah itu terucap, sumpah yang akan terjadi sekali dalam hidup mereka berdua. Sumpah itu di tutup dengan ciuman mereka berdua.

'_Akhirnya, kebahagiaanku datang. Ternyata benar, kehancuranmu adalah awal ke_s_adaranmu._ _Aku akui itu benar bagi kita yang dari awal tidak menyadari perasaan kita. Sekarang aku bahagia dengan _namja_ yang ada di hadapanku.'_

"_Saranghae, hyung.._"

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_.."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Maaf ga bisa update kilat. Maaf bgt... #bow

.

.

Balasan review

.

.

ammyikmubmik : haha kasian Kyuhyun langsung di tampar... makasih udh review ^^

.

Cul Ah : emang, kata-kata "TENANG...CUMA TWOSHOOT" itu yang paling bagus haha.. sip, ini chap akhirnya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Guest : sssipppp... makasih udh review ^^

.

sujushipper : ssiiippp... makasih udh review ^^

.

chikakyumin : sssiiippp.. makasih udh review ^^

.

Cho Na Na : hehe iya salah. Makasih bgt udh ngasih tau.. langsung di ganti saat itu juga #smile.. suka humor juga? Sama ! aku sangat suka humor #ga nanya. Waduh, aku ga bisa update asap berarti aku kaya Kyuppa dong. Makasih udh review ^^

.

sholania. dinara : waduh, berchapter-chapter? Twoshoot aja lama gini.. #meratapi. Kembali kasih, chingu.. makasih juga udh review ^^

.

PumpkinSparKyumin : sssiippp, sudah di lanjut chinguu... makasih udh review ^^

.

joyersV.A : kalau berchapter-chapter takut bosen jadinya hehe.. makasih udh review ^^

.

Kyurin Minnie : setelah membaca ini, Kyuhyun bertanggung jawab dong #smile.. makasih udh review ^^

.

KyuMinKyuMin : tenang chingu, Kyuhyun sudah sadar setelah aku sadarkan beberapa kali.. # udh review ^^

.

sun young : hore ga jadi di gentayangin! Kalau sampe di gentayangin, atut akyu.. #alay mode on. Sesuai pesanan anda. Happy ending.. ^^

.

paprikapumpkin : sepertinya Kyuhyun kurang menderita ya.. maaf.. #sad. Yah, aku ga update kilat, maaf #sad again. Ga jadi di peluk dong? #plak. Makasih udh review ^^

.

mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends : ssippp... ini happy ending kok.. mau lempar pake baskom? Mau di bantuin ga haha . makasih udh review ^^

.

chiikyumin : apa Kyuhyun sudah menderita? Pasti jawabannya belum #sadar diri. Ini lama g updatenya? #ini baru g sadar diri. Makasih udh review ^^

.

hyunmin317 : ssssiiiippp... ini udh kakak bikin jadi happy ending.. gimana suka ga, dek? #ngarep. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Hie :sipp, ini happy ending.. makasih udh review ^^

.

Princess Pumkins ELF : tenang, Kyuhyun ga nyakitain Sungmin lagi. kan udh tamat hehe makasih udh review ^^

.

hyuknie : tenang, dia hidup dan dia bahagia sekarang. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Evilbunny : sip, makasih udh review ^^

.

evil vs bunny : ini masih cepet g alurnya? Makasih udh review ^^

.

anotherkyungie : apa? Chingu nangis? Aku jualan tisu. Mau g? Sip, ini happy ending kok. makasih udh review ^^

.

JOYeerrElpeu : sssiiippp... makasih udh review ^^

.

KyuLoveMin : siiippp, nih happy ending... makasih udh review ^^

.

adindapranatha: happy ending dong. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Super Junior : jawabannya sudah terjawab di sini. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Sissyjoy : sipp, nih happy ending. Makasih udh review ^^

.

.

Maaf kalau balasannya ada kelewat ^^

Ada yang mau menfollow saya, follow twitterku yaw **Ninaagustina_**

Makasih semua sampai bertemu di FF yang lain.. #emang mau bikin FF lagi?


End file.
